Hermione's Untold Love
by Heavens Wrath 15
Summary: Hermione is finally starting to notice that she loves Harry in the 4th year, but doesn't tell him yet. Gives segments of years 4 to a little after the 7th. Hermione's POV - One-shot - what it all comes down to.


Just a short one-shot story. Thought I should post it just to see what people think about it. It is sad. I just got this idea from an e-mail, and something that happened recently, and I thought that I should make it into a type of story. Therefore, this is similar to the e-mail I received, and I do not take full credit for the idea, only credit for typing out this story. The characters may be a little OOC, depending on how you look at it, but I tried to make them similar. Maybe I'll add an epilogue of what happens later if people review it. Now for the wonderful disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are owned by that wonderful author, JKR (J. K. Rowling). The last time I checked, I'm still a student in high school. I do, however, keep the plot, and if you would like to use it for some strange reason, please ask first.  
  
On last thing, some things may be repeated throughout the story, they are meant to be that way. It goes through years 4-7 and a little after that and it is all in Hermione's POV. Enjoy the story. . . . . . . .  
  
Hermione's Untold Love  
  
. . . . . . . .  
- - - - - - - - - 4th year - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the fourth year I sat in Transfiguration with the red-haired boy to my left, Ron. His red-head was leaning on his arm, crystal blue eyes almost shut. I then turned my head to the jet-black haired person to my right, whose luminous green eyes looked straight ahead. I couldn't help but look at his adorable face. For some reason, I wished he was mine, but he didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. He seemed to have noticed I was staring at him, because he turned his head to stare back at me and smile.  
  
I felt embarrassed for staring and lightly blushed, but he only smiled broadly at me and opened his mouth to say, "Can I borrow your notes?"  
  
"Yes," I whispered quickly back to Harry, sliding my notes on the desk towards him so as he could see them.  
  
"Thanks," he replied with another warm smile.  
  
"Anytime," I said, blushing for some strange reason.  
  
At that moment, I felt like I wanted to tell Harry that I didn't want to be just friends, but I knew he didn't see me like that, and I knew it because I could only smile back.  
  
Another year passed by, and we took the Hogwarts Express home, again, unloaded onto King's cross, again, then walked through the same portal once more. I kissed Harry good-bye on the cheek for the first time before he left, and he didn't seem to notice that I did, but he gave me a slight smile in return. I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love him, but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
- - - - - - - - - 5th year - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the fifth year, and harder than ever due to the loads of homework we received, but I finished it easily. As I sat in the armchair, watching Harry and Ron struggle to finish their homework, I couldn't do anything but agree to help them. As I looked over Harry's astronomy essay, correcting some of the mistakes, I took my eyes away for a second and focused them onto Harry who was working on his potion's essay. For some reason, I wished he was mine, but he didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. I couldn't help but smile warmly towards him as he lifted his head, focused those brilliant green eyes on me, and say, "Thanks," with a melting smile, which made my heart leap higher than the clouds.  
  
I nodded, "Anytime, but you two should really think about organizing your time wisely so this doesn't happen again," I replied.  
  
He and Ron laughed nervously at this, "Okay," they replied in unison and returned to their essays.  
  
At that moment, I felt like I wanted to tell Harry that I didn't want to be just friends, but I knew he didn't see me like that, and I knew it because I could only smile back.  
  
Another year passed by, we took the Hogwarts Express home, again, unloaded onto King's cross again, and then walked through the same brick wall portal, I looked at Harry earnestly, but he didn't seem to notice that I did, but he gave me a slight smile in return. I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love him, but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
- - - - - - - - 6th year - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry had broken up with Cho Chang, again, because he could no longer stand her anymore. Consequently, he came to me, and we talked. I explained to him, again, that Cho Chang was using him to learn about Ceddric, and had still not moved on. As we sat there, in the Gryffindor common room, I stared at him. I felt sorry that he had to go through all this. He was only 16 years old and he had gone through more than almost anyone I could think of. He turned his head to stare back at me with those radiant green eyes. For a moment, we just stared, gazing into each other's eyes. For some reason, I wished he was mine, but he didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.  
  
The silence was finally broken when he stood up and walked over to me so he was standing in front of me. "Thanks," he said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Anytime," I said standing up.  
  
"I really don't know what I'd do without you," he added, still smiling brightly.  
  
"I know," there was another awkward silence, before I said, "I'm going to bed," then kissed his cheek with a slight blush as I looked at him with his smile still on his face.  
  
At that moment, I felt like I wanted to tell Harry that I didn't want to be just friends, but I knew he didn't see me like that, and I knew it because I could only smile back.  
  
Another year passed by, and we took the Hogwarts Express home, unloaded onto King's cross again, then walked through the portal, I looked at him uneasily, and hugged him tightly. Surprisingly, he hugged back. We stood for a moment like that, and I loved every moment we did, before we released each other and pulled away. I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know that I don't want to be just friends. I love him, but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.  
  
- - - - - - - - - 7th year - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was our seventh and Final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and I were made Head Boy and Girl, which I liked because we were able to payback Malfoy easily. As the year advanced, news of Voldermort met our ears. We soon had to leave the school to fight Voldermort. On our way with Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny followed us. Ron and Luna were injured by one of the death eaters. Neville and Ginny had stayed behind while Harry and I had kept going.  
  
When we were out of earshot of Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny for sure, Harry abruptly grabbed my hand tightly and turned to me, to say, "Hermione."  
  
I immediately acted by fixing my brown eyes on his green. His hand still held mine, but he was not squeezing half as tightly as a second ago, instead, he just held it in his. We stared for a few moments before he finally continued.  
  
"I want you to go back and help Ron and Luna get back to safety," came his stern voice with a slight look of disappointment on his face, and a frown.  
  
I stared at him uncertain for a moment, and blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining any of this, but I already knew I was not dreaming, for my hand was still in Harry's. I knew what my answer was anyways. "No," I stated firmly, squeezing his hand.  
  
"You have to," he said, "If anything happens to you...I'll never forgive myself."  
  
I wasn't letting him go on alone; I wasn't letting go of his hand. I have stood by his side since he and Ron rescued me from the troll that first Halloween, and there was no way I was going to let him go. "I am not leaving you, Harry."  
  
"Please Hermione," he said, letting go of my hand and embracing me into a hug, "I don't want you to get hurt, please," he only hugged me tighter, but I didn't hug back.  
  
"I won't," I retorted, looking into his innocent green eyes. For some reason, I wished he was mine, but he didn't notice me like that, and I knew it.  
  
"Please," he begged.  
  
"No," I stated firmly again, finally hugging back, placing my head on his warm shoulder. "I promise I won't get hurt. I promise I won't Harry," I felt the tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't cry, I didn't. I could feel his heart beating quicker from the sound of my words as he slowly rubbed my back.  
  
"Hermione, it's just that I," but he stopped before he finished, and moved closer towards my ear. "It's just..." he paused, thinking about what he was going to say, then continued once more, "It's just that I don't want you accidentally getting hurt." His words tickled my ear, but I did not laugh or giggle, I just stood there, determined for him to change his mind, even though I knew it was not possible, and I had no way of making him. I looked once more into his eyes, and felt as if I had to give in, so I just gave up.  
  
"Okay," I said reluctantly, "but promise me you won't get hurt, Harry James Potter. Promise me you'll come back."  
  
"Promise," he replied and kissed my nose gently, "Thanks," he stared straight into my eyes, then hugged me tighter and rested his forehead on mine so he could gaze into my chocolate eyes. All I could do was smile at him as we stood there, and appreciate how much he cared about me.  
  
"Oh," he said to himself as he took his right hand away from me and reached into his pocket. "I want you to have this just in case I break my promise. I've been carrying it around for a while now, and I guess I almost forgot to give it to you." He brought his right hand to eye level so I could make out the stunning silver heart necklace that it held.  
  
"Harry," I said breathlessly, taking it willingly from him, "Its beautiful."  
  
"I know something more beautiful," he said slowly, and calmly, "Just don't ever forget me," he said, with a warm smile, taking the necklace and putting it around my neck. He then slowly moved his head towards me and lightly kissed my lips, making my whole body go numb at his touch.  
  
At that moment, I felt like I wanted to tell Harry that I didn't want to be just friends, but I knew he didn't see me like that, and I knew it because I could only smile back.  
  
He then turned, and continued to walk his path without me by his side. As I watched him fade into the darkness, I couldn't help but know that he would come back to me so I could tell him. So I could tell him I loved him.  
  
The year ended at the same time, we unloaded our things for the final time onto King's Cross, and walked through the brick portal the same, then said our good-bye like we normally do. However, it wasn't the normal because of him, Harry. Because of him, I cried the whole time on the train. We may have unloaded our things on the train, but it wasn't the same. I didn't kiss his cheek good-bye, stare at him earnestly, or hug him tightly because he was not there for me to do so. I did not smile at my parents when I got off the train, my eyes are now bloodshot because of how long I have cried. I did not smile when I got into my parents car, I just cried more. I could not help it. I felt helpless as of what had happened. The thing is...he never did come back to me. He broke his promise. Moreover, I never said the three words I wanted to say to him, 'I love you.' I had the opportunities, I just never noticed they were there. I never saw that the chance I wanted was right there. It appeared several times and all I could think about was how much I wanted him when all I had to do was tell him.  
  
I kept blaming myself for his disappearance. If I had told him those three words maybe, maybe he may not be gone right now. I may have gone with him and I may have been able to save him. So, I cried, even though I knew it would not change anything. I cried because I was angry with myself for never telling him how much I cared, and now, I may never truly know how he felt about me... I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know that I didn't want to be just friends. I loved him, but I was just too shy, and I don't know why, anymore.  
  
- - - - - - - - - His so-called Funeral - - - - - - - - -  
  
I felt strange standing in a black gown, with tears in my eyes, looking at the coffin. It had been about a month and a half, and he had not returned. No one had seen him since that day, and many assumed that he was dead. So on his birthday, July 31, today, he was being buried next to his parents. I couldn't help but cry harder into the tissue I held, clamped in my hand. Ripping it, tearing the edges, just trying to lose some of the anger I had on myself, which did not work. The priest that was holding the ceremony said that Harry had written a small diary during the sixth year. It was only for the sixth year, because it began and ended in that year. He had said that it was found among his possessions about a week ago, when the Ministry of Magic was looking through his things to see if anything had been taken.  
  
As the priest cleared his voice, he looked straight at me, then said, "Miss Granger," I nodded numbly, too angry and sad to know what would happen or predict what he was going to say next. "This part of his journal refers to you I believe."  
  
I was confused as of what he meant, but he handed me the page so I could read it. Ron, who had also been somewhat weeping, held a tissue box in his right hand. He wore a muggle's black suit that he must have gotten from his father. He walked over to me, and stopped in front.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking at the parchment.  
  
"Don't know," I replied honestly, and solemnly, "the priest said it was something that Harry wrote."  
  
"Can I read it too?"  
  
"Sure," I replied, three more people came as Ron had, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.  
  
"May we?" Ginny asked.  
  
I nodded and looked down at the parchment as they crowded around to read it. There was no doubt that it was Harry's writing, this is what was written on the parchment:  
  
Its funny how people you love tend to be closer than those that are farther away and are more visible. Sometimes they are so close you don't even see them, but you know that they are there. I wish I noticed it sooner, or at least a year ago anyway. As I sat down in the armchair near the fire, trying to get Cho out of my mind, Hermione sat in the armchair closest to me. We had talked about Cho. I don't know why, but as I talked to her more and more about the subject, the less I began to care about it. She pretty much convinced me of why Cho was so eager to be with me. This is because Cho wanted to know more about Cedric.  
  
As we finished our conversation I felt...strange. I was relaxed, carefree for the first time that year. And for some reason, I wished Hermione was mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. I finally noticed that she was staring at me, because I turned my head to stare back at her and smile. I felt weird just sitting there, so I broke the silence by saying, "Thanks."  
  
She replied happily, "Anytime," then smiled, showing her straight white teeth that had been fixed in the fourth year.  
  
"I really don't know what I'd do without you," I added quickly, still smiling brightly.  
  
At that moment, I felt like I wanted to tell her that I didn't want to be just friends, but I knew she didn't see me like that, and I knew it because I could only smile back.  
  
I had gotten up and stood in front of her. I tried to tell her how I felt about her, but the words didn't come out. It was as if someone had my mouth chained up so I wouldn't speak, and it hurt. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked to me, how everything about her I appreciated and liked. Nevertheless, the words that were on the tip of my tongue did not come. She, instead, stood up and looked at my face. She softly said good- night and kissed my cheek, and all I did was smile back. I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that I don't want to be just friends. I stayed up all night thinking about it, and I wish I told her. I love her so much, but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why anymore.  
  
Harry  
  
I folded the letter, tears now streaming out of my eyes and hitting the ground like rain. My heart was aching worse than it had been since I found out he had disappeared.  
  
It seemed that Ron and the others had finished reading it too. After Ron had recovered from what he had just read, he yelled, "I KNEW IT!" and threw his tissue box at the ground, several people turned to look at him, "I knew he liked you," Ron claimed again looking at me, "Damn," and hung his head. I don't know what Ron had said that for, but he looked at me, "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
"It's..." but my voice trailed off. I took a deep breath, trying to understand what had just happened, then continued my sentence. "It's okay," but I knew it wasn't. I walked away, and I couldn't help but cry more. Harry did love me; he had since the sixth year and even before then. If I had only told him then, maybe he'd be here right now.  
  
I then remembered the silver necklace around my neck and quickly took it off; I hadn't taken it off since Harry had given it to me. I didn't want to feel all this pain, and I threw it to the ground to swallow up. As soon as it hit, the heart opened, revealing two pictures, but one came out of it's place, along with a small piece of parchment. I picked both up from the ground, and quickly looked at both of them. One was a small picture of Harry, and the other a piece of parchment. I placed his picture back into the locket, and looked at the other side of the locket, it was a picture of me. I then closed the locket, and stared at it for a moment, then placed it back around my neck, but I looked curiously at the piece of parchment. I unfolded it only to see the words which made me yell out, "WHY HARRY! WHY? I LOVE YOU, BUT WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY CAN'T YOU BE HERE RIGHT NOW TO TELL ME?" I threw the piece of parchment to the ground and stepped on it with all my might, then sat down and cried again, my eyes still bloodshot from crying so long, they hurt with pain. Four words were written in Harry's handwriting on this tiny piece of parchment I loathed at the moment: 'I love you, Hermione.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moral: No one is granted tomorrow for sure. No matter who you are. So tell someone you love him or her today, before they disappear tomorrow.  
  
Welp, hope you all enjoyed. Please review, or flame. Either one will be fine. I'm just trying to prove my point: tell someone you love them, before it's too late. 


End file.
